User talk:SPARTAN 119
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to File:800px-DSC 6934 - Canadian Pride.jpg! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Rappy 4187 I was wondering if I could make the Japanese Communist Party article that you were thinking of making and you could add to it later on is it ok if I do that? Epic gammer (talk) 21:28, October 7, 2017 (UTC) NCR Submarines Hi, so I saw that you recently added a pre-war US submarine as part of the NCR's arsenal and I like that and I was wondering would the NCR try allowing Yangtze-class submarines into their naval ranks? Perhaps a surviving pre-war sub is found and others are to (both Chinese and American) and they're going under attempts at restoration. Epic gammer (talk) 01:58, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Military Emblems Hey, so I saw that you made emblems for the air forces of both Cascadia and the New California Republic and I like them, but I wonder if you were planning on doing the same thing for the other branches of both militaries? Epic gammer (talk) 04:08, June 9, 2018 (UTC) Seattle I like your take on Seattle as it's exactly how I thought it would be and since it would be the final objective in an offensive, would their be other battles to help secure it? I think that the NCR and Cascadia would lay siege to the city on two fronts and have both their forces and allied forces surround and take other neighboring cities so Seattle would fall faster. Epic gammer (talk) 06:33, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Cascadian Civil War so I was wondering on how would the Cascadian Civil War come to an end. I ask this since Cascadia gets new provinces in the 2300s and I was wondering if they'd win the war itself or negotiate an end to the overall conflict. Epic gammer (talk) 00:19, August 15, 2018 (UTC) UDF Weapons Hey so I saw that you added a new list of weapons to the New Irish Republican Army and I was wondering if you could do the same thing for the Ulster Defence Forces Epic gammer (talk) 19:05, December 16, 2018 (UTC) Far Eastern Republic Military So this may seem odd but I was wondering both what should the military of the Far Eastern Republic be called and what weapons should it use? Ryukyu War I was wondering what would the next battle of the Ryukyu War be? What Island would be targeted next? Epic gammer (talk) 22:47, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Hi Spartan. I’m pretty glad you took an interest in something close to Empire’s Barcino. If you want to discuss something here is my Discord: Wolf Ravage #8215 I warn you that I am speaking Spanish... In case you hadn’t noticed.